


Summer's Solstice

by ChaoticEther



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: Raven has left a newborn baby with Qrow. So, he does the smart thing, and takes it to the one person he thinks will be good with kids: Summer.





	Summer's Solstice

“Just take her, okay!?” Raven pleaded to her brother, holding a screaming bundle of cloth in her arms. “Her name’s Yang Xiao-Long. Don’t come back to the tribe with her.” The new mother’s heartbreak clawed its way into her voice, reluctantly pressing the child into Qrow’s midsection. “I-I can’t do this, Qrow, and I don’t have anyone else to go to, so please!”  
The young man sighed, his own upset tugging at the corners of his eyes as he watched her leave. Big, lilac eyes stared back at him. He had no idea what to do. So, he did the only thing he could think of, take the kid to Summer.  
“And she just… Left her with you? What sort of mother could do that?” Summer questioned, not expecting Qrow to know the answer. Yang rested quietly in her arms, the young girl’s own maternal instincts surprising both of them. “Giving her Tai’s surname too. Did you tell her-?”  
“I didn’t get chance!” Qrow retorted, almost shouting before realising he’d probably wake the baby. In the nine months since they’d last seen Raven, Tai had disappeared without a trace.  
“No offense, but I think bringing her to me was the right decision, based on the state she was in when you first got here,” the huntress tried to lighten the mood, laughing at her own remark like it’d make the situation any less dire. Qrow placed a teacup on the table int front of her before responding,  
“I, uh, I had a hunch you’d make a good Mum, Sunflower.” It felt like those words should have been punctuated by some affectionate gesture, but they weren’t. Qrow stood frozen in front of her before slowly retreating to another armchair in the room. “I guess we need to go and get some clothes for her, huh?” He asked, trying to be helpful, only to be met with another chuckle from Summer.  
“ _We?_ ” She picked out the one-word Qrow was hoping she didn’t, moving to reply before letting her smile victoriously. “Anyway, we need a lot more than just clothes, Birdbrain. You’ve really got no idea what you’re doing, do you?” A wry smirk worked its way onto her face before she stood up, shifting Yang’s weight onto one arm and offering the other to her partner as they left to buy essentials.

The shopping trip was a success, save for Qrow’s joke purchases. There was no way Summer was putting Yang into a onesie that read “You should see me when I’m angry.” They’d both gasped when the baby’s eyes flashed the same crimson as Raven’s before, she screamed. _Lord save anyone who crosses her once she gets her semblance,_ Summer mused as she bounced the child slightly while giving her a bottle. Taking turns seemed like the best solution, at least after Qrow insisted he wasn’t going anywhere. She stared out across the baby’s room, basking in the silver moonlight as she shuffled a little in a vain attempt to re-adjust her position without waking the baby. Despite the circumstances, it felt strangely right, raising a child with Qrow. Even after he’d insisted on never letting it happen, her teammate was still here, sleeping on the couch downstairs. It was a side he’d never let slip around others, but he was willing to go to the ends of the world at the mere mention of Summer Rose. A courtesy she’d return at a moment’s notice, given the chance. In fact, it was a miracle they weren’t dating. Tai and Raven were always the biggest presence in the room, but she treasured the small moments with Qrow the most. The way he could tell when things were getting a little too hectic for her; when she found him at his lowest points and promised to never let him go, seeing that smile fight through the tears just because someone was there. It all led here, in the most roundabout way possible. She wiped her own face on her sleeve, looking down into the crib before whispering, softly,  
“You’ve got the best Uncle in the world, Little Dragon.”  
Qrow pretended he didn’t hear that from the other end of the room, standing with the door slightly ajar. He could watch and listen to her for hours. The reds and blacks of her hair tinted blue by the night sky, hood shaking slightly in response to her sniffles, which seemed to radiate throughout her body. Turning, sterling silver locking onto burning red, widening a little, almost in disbelief that Qrow had in fact stayed. She wasn’t looking away, like she used to. Neither was he. In a millisecond, there was no space between them. Her arms locked his to his sides; she just needed the company. Like he did all those times before.  
“Thanks, Qrow. For staying.” The words were mumbled into his shirt, but he got the message. With a measure of reluctance, and a tired yawn, she left him alone with the baby, zombie-walking into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.  
“I guess it’s just you and me now, Firecracker,” Qrow snickered, unclasping his cloak and slumping into the chair, draping it back over his legs for a little more warmth.

Six months. That was how long it took. Almost half a year of stolen quiet moments when Yang was asleep. A mountain of almost-but-not-quites. Summer cupped his face gently, tensing slightly as Qrow’s hand moved up to join hers.  
“Took you long enough.” Summer jabbed, tilting her head and smirking. He hadn’t even said it yet, but his eyes and reddened cheeks told her all she needed to know.  
“I…”  
“Love you?” She giggled a little at his nervousness. That same lack of confidence that only reared its head when he spoke about his feelings. And how endearing it truly was. “Come on, we’ve both been dancing around it. Now I’ve said it for you.” The shorter figure shuffled her shoulders a little, cloak falling to the floor. She didn’t need it around him anymore. There wasn’t anything worth hiding. Practically dragging him down to her level, Summer leaned in for a kiss, what she could only presume was his first, judging by his lack of technique. But he was a fast learner. It was quite a shock, then, when she pulled away. Unfortunately, Summer would always be a mother first, and a lover second; almost at the same time, Yang began to rouse from her sleep. Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle at his partner’s intuition once again. He didn’t try to stop her. They’d work out whatever was between them when there wasn’t a baby screaming the place down.

It took another two months for anything more to happen. Now the pair sat on their bed, Qrow’s mouth hanging slightly open at the news. Summer was having a baby of her own, or rather, their own. She’d been hiding it with her cloak for a few months; it hung off her enough as is, and her partner definitely wouldn’t have let her take missions if he knew earlier.  
“You’re sure she’s ours?” Qrow questioned, hoping there was another answer  
“Of course, I just slept with someone else while we were dating! It kinda has to be yours, dummy.” She joked, hoping in vain that it might make him feel more positive about the idea. The worry built up behind his eyes before eventually exploding in a loud groan, head falling between his legs and into his hands.  
“You know I can’t do this, Summer! Just… Let me be Uncle Qrow, okay?” He begged, desperate for anything to hold onto that made him think he wasn’t the father.  
“Okay.” Calm. Practically lifeless. She wasn’t going to argue with him, but she also wasn’t showing support. In fact, the mother-to-be didn’t even follow as her partner stormed out of the house. Soon enough, she’d have two kids to look after. By herself. The best she could do is prepare for that. Yang slept soundly in her arms after being fed, although Summer kept stealing glances at the door. Hoping he’d come rushing back in, excited about parenthood. Days, weeks, months, rushed by in that one glance. One baby became two, both became toddlers, both started to speak. Summer loved Ruby and Yang like they were her whole world. Over time, the glances shortened, the smile returned, and she did everything she could to look after them. But she’d always remember that Ruby Rose’s father was Qrow Branwen. The “Uncle Qrow” who turned up from time to time, told inappropriate stories that “the kids won’t understand,” that still made her cry laughing practically every time he spoke up. Yet he wasn’t “Dad” to Ruby. A fact that stung every time she thought about it.

She’d told herself she wasn’t gonna cry when this day came. First Yang, now Ruby. Both of them were in school now. Her still-reddened eye lazily tracked over the mission board, looking for something to distract her from the empty house she’d be going back to. An eerily familiar bird call caught her attention, however, and Summer was sent wandering out into the forests chasing its source. Eventually, she found Qrow, leaning against a tree and acting like he wasn’t the one responsible.  
“Don’t you ever worry about Oz?” Qrow sighed, reaching for his flask before stopping, seemingly realising present company wouldn’t approve.  
“He… Still has me. With any luck that’s enough to keep him away from Ruby and Yang, _when_ they get into Beacon.” She replied solemnly, voice laced with worry before visibly switching gears. “You’re the only living relative Yang has, you know. I certainly wouldn’t mind if you-”  
“Summer, we’re not doing that. Again. _She’s_ what happened last time.” Even though his language was firm, his features wavered.  
“ _She_ has a name you know. Ruby? _Your daughter?_ Or did you get so far down the bottle you actually started to think you were her uncle? _”_ Summer snarled, instantly regretting what she’d said as Qrow practically yelled his response,  
“That’s not how it is, Summer! I-”  
“You what!? You were perfectly fine with Yang. _We_ were perfectly fine with Yang. What makes Ruby so different? Just because she’s yours you somehow can’t cope?” She wasn’t thinking properly, as her rage-fuelled words hit their mark and then some.  
“You of all people know goddamn well that’s why!” He cried, no longer resisting tears, “I… I don’t want someone else turning out like me and Raven.”  
“Qrow, you are one of the best people I know. Ending up like you isn’t the worst thing a mother could ask for.” Her tone changed almost instantly from one of anger to compassion. All that time with him, and she’d practically forgotten how he felt about his heritage. But his daughter wasn’t part of the tribe, she was theirs. “I know you’re scared. I am too. But not because of who she might grow up to be like. She’s got silver eyes too, and I can only do so much to protect her on my own.”  
“I’ll be there for her, Sunflower.” Summer was caught between smiling and crying when she heard the nickname again. Qrow had made his decision, even if he didn’t know it yet. His tone gave it away. The huntress beamed to herself as she exited the clearing.

It was another week before he turned up again. Something was different, more positive. Qrow _smiled_ as he walked past Summer and into the house, missing her silent celebrations.  
“I’m, uh, I’m a teacher at Signal Academy now.” The few years apart had practically destroyed their rapport, despite still talking fairly often. Almost as though he’d shuttered away the parts he’d once held bare in front of her.  
“That’s great news.” Summer’s tone was slightly happier than the last time they’d spoken alone. She knew what was coming, but she needed to hear him say it.  
“And, if you’ll have me, of course, I’d like to move back in.” There was no verbal response, only a nod. They were sent back a few spaces, but the game was very much still in play. Summer looked down again, cheeks flushed, heel tapping rhythmically on the ground before running into his arms once more. Home.


End file.
